Poisoned Honey
by LokiWaterDraca
Summary: Basically piontless smut, samxbee.... 'Bee dognaps Mojo and replaces him with a hologram and hears Sams very special secret..... smut ensues!


I forget who posted the bunny for this on LJ but it was awhile ago and the bunny kinda attacked...

I wrote this at four o' clock in the morning….. Yes I'm crazy I will warn you though its rated M for a reason…..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bumblebee couldn't believe that he was jealous of a dog, but said dog could snuggle, lick, and even watch Sam strip without problem. He hated it so much that he kidnapped the creature one night and replaced him with a holo projection.

A hologram that was sitting on Sams bed when he came in at close to eleven pm and started to pace. "I don't know Mojo I love him but……" 'Bees spark sank and kept sinking with each word. "He's the best, perfect in every way but if I tell him he'll probably stop being my friend, my guardian."

Bumblebees sinking spark sprang back he was so happy he could dance. The mech grew even happier and more wanting when Sam began to undress pulling off shirt and pants leaving him in nothing but boxers, his lithe cat-like body turning 'Bee into a puddle of drooling metal.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was determined to mark the human as his own right then and there; his holo-dog pawed at the door and whined as he had seen Mojo do many a night. Sam sighed, "Alright, alright come on lets let you out." He hastily donned sweats and a hoodie much to 'Bees displeasure, and opened the door closing it silently so as not to wake his parents.

Sam jumped when his 'dog' disappeared fizzling out in a very Star Trek manner, and then gapped when Mojo popped up in Bumblebees front seat. Realization dawned and he swallowed, the mech could feel his nervousness, "'Bee…. How?"

"I simply changed holographic shapes."

"Then you heard….."

"Yes I heard _everything_."

Sam fidgeted, "….. Even if you… don't feel the same way…… can we please stay friends?... Please 'Bee?"

The mech almost cried at the sound of his humans voice, "Put Mojo inside and come here Sam." Almost as if on autopilot the human obeyed ending up standing if front of his Camero.

He was surprised when someone grabbed him from behind, spinning him around and pinning him to 'Bees hood.

"I love you too Sam." Bumblebee purred his real hologram grinned wolfishly and kissed the human begging entrance, which was given with out question or hesitation. His mouth 'Bee realized tasted sweet and toxic like poisoned honey.

Still kissing the holo picked Sam up bridal style and threw him in the backseat, engine roaring to life. His human yelped as he was pushed into the leather by the force of 'Bees turns and the surprisingly warm body on top of him, kissing him.

Sam kissed back running his hands across leather kneading it, 'Bee shuddered and raised himself staring at his human, his _Sam_, "I love you! How could I not?"

Brown eyes looked away, "I'm……_human_ not even your species, I'm weak and a burden–" He was cut off by a slap to the face, "You are not weak and not burden, if I hear you say that ever again…. Your _brave_ you said no to Megatron and even faced with death refused to give up on a cause that wasn't even your own; tell me how that's weak? And you are defiantly _not_ a burden your thick skulled and stubborn but not a burden! Do you hear me?!"

When he didn't answer Bumblebee gently rubbed the red mark he had made, regretting hitting him so hard. Sam still wouldn't look him in the eye, 'Bee sighed and forcefully moved his humans head to look at him.

Slowly Sam nodded unable to speak, he pulled the holo closer kissing him softly at first but then with more force when 'Bee slipped a hand under his hoodie to rub against sensitive skin.

As they came to a stop the hologram sat up and grinning pulled Sam out disappearing in the same way Mojo had, he transformed and picked Sam up cradling him in the palm of one hand.

When his guardian remained silent for a few minutes Sam spoke softly, "'Bee you alright?" The mech chuckled, "Yes I am… I uh was looking something up on the internet…."

"What were you looking up?"

If robots could blush he would've turned bright red, instead of answering he shifted sitting down so that Sam lay on his chest.

With one hand he held Sam down while the other stroked him, rubbing the humans' body through his clothes relaxing him and leaving him gasping for air.

"I want to…. Try something… but only if you agree and if you tell me to stop I will….. Please Sam?"

Sam nodded, trying to catch his breath and stop moaning.

'Bee moved his human positioning him on his back pressed against the mechs chest plate, forming his holo to straddle Sam and hold him down.

Their kisses and touches were soft and gentle but grew more passionate and needy with each passing minute. When they did stop it was only long enough for 'Bee to rip off Sam's hoodie and stare at his human hungrily before leaning down, nipping at his chest and neck. The small keening noises Sam made almost drove him insane and just fueled his desire, even better were the feeling of skin grinding against Bumblebees metal plating.

When he paused to pull off Sams sweat pants he found himself on his back shirt pulled off, his human began his own attack licking and sucking.

He didn't even pause and give 'Bee a chance to flip them back over, instead Sam ripped off the holos pants in one smooth motion showing that there was nothing underneath.

Bumblebee groaned in an echo from both mech and holo, Sam grinned not even looking up from his sucking and massaging. Before he could finish he was flipped around 'Bee was frantic as he undressed the last of his humans clothing.

"I'm so getting you back for that Sammy," He said splitting his humans' legs apart with one hand while the other was licked erotically. Sam frowned and leaned back digging his fingers into the cracks in 'Bees armor, metal arched beneath him moaning. Again there was an echo of sounds, as the hologram plunged in a finger, Sam gasped at the feeling and pushed back wanting more. A second finger was added, followed by a third, Sam moaned as they pushed deeper part pain part pleasure.

Suddenly the feeling was gone and replaced by something poking him and pushing inside, once he was in Bumblebee paused before gently rocking his hips.

"Oh my god 'Bee!" Liking what he heard 'Bee did it again. thrusting he was rewarded by a scream of pleasure from his human.

He did it again and again as hard and fast as he could, Sam's hands went deeper underneath the metal plates finding a knob and pulling it. Bumblebee arched hands digging into the ground as his spark chamber opened connecting with his human, sending both spiraling into climax and pure ecstasy.

They rode the high to the very end, kissing each other and rubbing together. When they finally pulled apart and Bumblebees spark chamber closed his hologram fizzling out, they looked at each other eyes to optics until Sam spoke. "Wow…... so _that's_ what you were 'looking up'…" 'Bees hands came up to cradle his human, "… Yes I was unsure of how to precede marking you."

"Mark me?"

"Um yes I believe in human culture it would be….. a honey moon I think."

"So we're married?"

"Bonded but yeah the same thing basically."

Sam paused for a minute before sitting up tracing patterns on the metal underneath him, "You know 'Bee my parents are going to be away for two weeks and I know were we can find an abandoned where house….." He licked his lips enticingly.

Bumblebee stared at him, "I'm going to have to take you up on that _Sammy_, when do they leave? I need to do…. Research……"

"Two days is that enough?"

"Plenty, now let's get you home before your parents go insane looking for you."

"They're already insane dude."

'Bee didn't answer he simply picked his human up and set him on the ground with his clothing, Sam hastily dressed while the mech transformed back into his Camero form.

The human climbed in the back seat snuggling into the seat wincing, "I'm gonna walk all funny tomorrow," He said softly eyes closing.

"Good then everyone will know you're taken," 'Bees voice came through the speakers sounding smug. He grinned internally and logged into the internet to _research_ while his human slept.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews please? You know you want to!


End file.
